Yutaka's Love Life: Chap 2: Doki Doki
by konakona29
Summary: Yutaka finally finds someone and its time to test them out, see if they're are the one. Sora-kun and Yutaka go out! :3


_Okay people, I just learn something about having italics at the top if I did this wrong just tell me! Oh yeah, I want you to know I OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZIP, ZERO, except Takeuchi-kun. I hope he cute in your minds as he is is mine! :3_

Sora-kun… Sora…. kun? I wonder where we will be going tomorrow? Wait, he didn't tell me where we should meet! Urghhh. Does he know where I live? WHAT IF HE'S A STALKER!?

I can call him, I got his number for a project we did a few weeks ago. Okay, contacts,…. Takeuchi… NO Sora!

"Hey, Yutaka-chan?"

"Hi Take- Sora-kun! I wanted to know if you wanted to meet some place, or is there any specific type of clothing I should wear like sneakers or if-"

"Yutaka, just go dressed as you would like, and meet me downtown in the park tomorrow. Does that answer all your questions?" He said sweetly.

"Yes, thanks. I just needed to say, I am really happy about this. See you later!"

"Okay, bye". I sighed happily and finished my homework. I walked to the closet and tried on some clothes to wear tomorrow. A pink skirt with a watermelon green tank top? A yellow dress thats knee length? Shorts and this Cardcaptor Sakura shir- this is Onee- chans, so why is it in my room?

I went with the pink skirt and green tank top. I found a sweater to match and laid it on my desk. Oji was peeking into my room and saw me laying out my clothes and bag and other things.

"Is my Yutaka going somewhere tomorrow?" He asked suspiciously. I jumped back and I saw his eyes focus on the skirt.

"YOU ARE GOING SOMEWHERE ARENT YOU?" He yelled as I started backing up and hiding before I fell down looked back at him.

"I'm going on a date with a boy from class!" I shouted with my face cherry red. I looked up and saw his face get pale, and he just uttered " Nani" in a playful voice like I was kidding.

"I'm not joking, its true Sojiro Oji." I said proudly. This time he wasn't joking either. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his face became white and he yelled "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN NIIIIII!" and just fainted on the floor. Konata poked her head out and said "So you got a date ehhh?" she smiled and said, get to bed early kid if you wanna have energy for that date of yours!". I nodded and went to the bathroom. Shower or bath?

Baths are fun. I turned on the water and took of my clothes. I smiled at the thought that this was one of my friends clothes, but it'd be much better as Minami's.

Taking a bath helped me clear my thoughts. I soaked in the warm water until Konata came in. I asked her earlier to help wash my hair and she did so. I rinsed my hair and she shampooed and conditioned it.

"Ya know Yutaka, you have progressed more then me. I've only gotten up to video game dating status. It great for ya, I'm proud." Konata smiled as she said this only to be interrupted with her phone ringing. She excused herself and left. Onee-chan sounded like her dad when she said this. They are a lot alike after all. I finished my shower and went to eat downstairs.

**SORA's P.O.V:**

Yutaka is so nice, but is she my type? I have to say, my friends talked me into asking her out on a date, but I am glad I did. They figured out that I have an unsure crush on Yutaka when they saw me blushing when I saw her.

I know, embarrassing right? But I got to know her during a science project and it was fun. I just hope all goes well…

Tomorrow I know where I am going to take her. It'll be a blast! I know she will love it, maybe me too….AHH I FEEL SO WEIRD! I have to pick out some clothes. Cool, collected, friendly, not exactly a bad boy but not so much of a good boy.

I chose some shorts with a black tube top (not a girly one -.-).

"Mom, I'm going out tomorrow" I yelled from the staircase.

"Where, a date!?"She asked her eyes shining and hands clasped together.

"Ye-"

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! We have to get you ready. Oh I've saved up your fathers old tux, you can wear on your date, you'll look so sharp!" She yelled right in my ear.

"Mom, its not a fancy date, I wanna have fun and be free with her. Not be bored and restricted in a tux!"

"Well, where are you going anyways?"

"How about I tell you that when I go?" I said annoyed. She left me alone and watched her soap opera so all was good. I took a shower and I felt so refreshed. I washed my short brown hair and put on my sleeping clothes. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I look good" I said my pointy tooth peaking out.

_I wonder if she thinks I'm handsome…. What if she doesn't like my pointy tooth? Why did she accept my invitation? Does she like me?_

I hoped that she really likes me and my pointy tooth. I really wouldn't be able to stand her being with anyone else if my feelings are true.

I laid in my bed thinking about tomorrow. The night better go by fast or else I won't sleep. I just want to have fun… with her…..

**Yutaka's POV The Next Afternoon**

"Yutaka, Yutaka, YUTAKA- CHAAAANNN!" I looked up and saw my big sister, not Konata but Yui.

Her face was red and she was smiling a lot, her arms were swinging around and she flopped onto my bed. Yui-nee-san was drunk.

"Onee-san, don't you think its kinda early in the day for you to be drunk?" I asked worried.

"Yutaka,… I am not…. not.. not..drunk!" She yelled. "I just, went to have a drink, or….two…. maybe three….. or eight….."

"ONEE-SAN!" I screamed getting up from my chair. "Why, did you go? Were you sad or something, disappointed?"

"My husband…c-ccc-c canceled he couldn't make it home and he…. promised." Her eyes were tearing up. She hadn't seen her husband for a while, though she had faith in him.

_3:30, I gotta go soon. I gotta deal with her and get out!_

"Onee- chan I am really sorry for you. I know he will try to make it back as soon as he can! But I gotta go now, so I will see ya later" I said picking up my things and heading out the room.

"Oh, you got a date… hmmph.. You don't know how men are like. I suggest ya stay here and play with me!" She mumbled clawing her way towards me. I ran out and told Konata to keep her busy on the way outside. I caught the bus and made my way to the park. I saw Sora.

"Sora-kun! Were you waiting long?" I asked him.

"No, not at all Yutaka- chan. I just got here. So, lets go!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me along gently. My heart was racing, I was nervous, excited and I was happy. I held his hand back and he looked back at me and smiled.

We had so much fun, going to the ice skating rink, movies, then to top all of that off, a great restaurant! In the middle of our meal we started talking and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, big brown eyes!

"So, are you having fun?" He asked me his eyes so wide I kinda backed away.

"I am having fun, this was a great day for me!" I told him. It was like 6:30 p.m and I had to be home around 7. We finished up our meal and started walking towards the bus stop on the park that I met him at. It was pretty dark outside but still bright enough for me to see him, and him to look at me. It was bliss especially since we were the only ones there.

**Sora's P.O.V:**

I looked at her and she was smiling looking at me back shyly. I put my arms and wrapped them around her shoulder.

"Yutaka, I think I l-l-like you!" I said embarrassing myself. She smiled and spoke back to me.

"Sora-kun, I think I feel the same" We noticed how we both said "I think" and laughed. Her face came to a gentle smile and she wrapped her arms around me, at least as high as she could. I leaned down and she went on her tippy toes and our lips touched for a few seconds. We released each other and saw the bus coming. We boarded the bus and sat down.

"We kissed…" Yutaka uttered and looked at me with tears building up in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you by kissing you? I'm sorry, maybe I should've asked for parental consent or something… I'm sor-" She stopped me right there, they were tears of joy.

"I'm so happy, our relationship started and that was so great for me" She whispered. We reached her stop and I stood outside of her house. This man with blue hair ran up to me and said "You better have not done something funny!" he walked backwards signaling "I've got my eyes on you" and ran back inside. I was soo happy!

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**_oooh I am so happy! By the by (i will say that sometimes) I'm sorry for the wait!_**


End file.
